The War
by G. Lonely
Summary: The Romulans declare war on the Federation. don't be fooled, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek

The Next Generation

The War

Author's Note

Many may not know, but I'm a HUGE Star Trek TNG fan, so I thought a fic about it would be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TNG; I am just a huge fan. I am using this story in Picard's point of view.

1

Captains log: Stardate 8657.2

The Enterprise has just begun to circle a Romulan starbase. We have been informed that there has been some disturbance around this base and have decided to question the Romulans. Although most of my crew protests, it is our duty to investigate any sort of disturbance. We are hoping for a peaceful conversation.

"Maintain course Mr. Crusher, standard speed."  
"Yes sir."

As we approached the starbase, we received a hale from the Romulans, my number 1, William Ryker, was already standing before the Romulans came on screen.

"This is Captain Picard of the starship Enterprise, do you read us?" I asked in a light manner.

"This is Ucard of this starbase. We know who you are Captain Picard, what we don't know is what you are doing in Romulan territory," Replied the Romulan on the screen, otherwise known as Ucard.

"We have just been informed that there has been disturbance in this area and thought that you might be able to inform us of what they are," I explained peacefully.

"It seems to me that the only disturbance around here is your starship showing up in our midst. We are going to ask you to leave now or we will resort to force." Ucard said harshly.

It came to my attention that the Romulans were in no mood to speak to us, but then it hit me…

"Captain, I must protest!" it seems Lieutenant Commander Worf picked up on what I was thinking. He put the hale on mute. "This could all be a trap onto which the Romulans plan to destroy us! I believe that they set up this disturbance and are just trying to catch us off guard. Besides, they already said they have returned not to long ago, and now they threaten us! We should arm all weapons and go to red alert."

"Lieutenant Worf, you are speaking out of turn! This will not be tolerated!" roared Ryker.

"Stand down Number 1, the Lieutenant was addressing the same thing I was thinking. Mr. Worf, cut off communications from the Romulans, Mr. Crusher, turn the Enterprise around and maintain current speed." I ordered.

"Captain, exactly what are you trying to do?" asked Ryker.

"You'll see Number 1, if my theory is correct."

We began to move away from the Romulan starbase. All seemed normal, which was the exact opposite of what I expected. Then my theory was proven.

"Captain, a Romulan ship has just left the starbase," Stated Lieutenant Commander Data. "Their weapons are armed and locked on to the Enterprise."

"It seems we were right Worf. Mr. Crusher, turn the Enterprise to face the Romulan ship and come to full stop." I ordered.

"Shields up, red alert!" exclaimed Ryker.

"Sir, phasers are locked on a proton torpedoes are armed and ready." Said Worf.

"Fire on my command." I said, patiently waiting.

"Sir, the Romulans are firing!" exclaimed Worf.

The Enterprise shook as Romulan phasers hit the Enterprise.

"Shields still up, minimal damage to decks 8, 4, and 9." Stated Worf.

"Return fire!" I ordered.

Worf fired two protons torpedoes at the Romulan ship. It was destroyed. Everyone soon relaxed.

"Sir, the Romulans are haling us." Said Data.

"On screen."

The Romulans showed up on the screen. They seemed irritated, but who could blame them?

"Well Captain Picard, it seems you have seen through our plans, bravo." Stated Ucard.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you all of a sudden taken hostility against us?" I demanded.

"Quite simple Captain. The Federation has interfered with our plans to destroy the Vulcans far to long. It is time to take action! From this day forth, the Romulans and the Federation are at war!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Captains Log: Stardate 8659.4

Four days have passed since the Romulans declared war on the Federation. I have contacted Starfleet headquarters and have informed them of the situation. They are currently discussing tactics and strategies as I speak. Right now, the Enterprise's main priority is protecting the Vulcans.

"Mr. Data, set a direct course to Vulcan, worp 9." I sat down in my chair and wiped the sweat off of my face. I couldn't believe I was this nervous, but knowing the Romulans, who could blame me?

"Course set Sir. Estimated time to reach Vulcan in, two hours." Replied Data.

"Good, I will be in my quarters if needed. Number 1, you have the bridge." I said, quickly walking away to my quarters.

I entered my room and sat down at my desk. I put my hand on my head a felt it was red hot. I never knew I could get this nervous in my life. I sat up straight in my chair. "Computer, bring up solar file X2.4," I said in a shaky voice. Just then, I picture of the Milky Way galaxy.

Just as soon as I was taking notes on this familiar galaxy, the computer informed me someone wanted to come in. "Enter," I said loudly. Councilor Troi walked in.

"Captain, Commander Ryker wanted me to inform you that we are in visual range of Vulcan," calmly said Troi.

"Thank you Councilor, I shall be there in a moment," I replied.

Troi began to walk away, but then stopped in mid-step. She turned to face me. "I sense tension in you Captain, is something wrong?" she asked.

I put my hand over my face and sat silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "I am… nervous Councilor, as I should be. This war is greatly troubling me, but then again, who wouldn't be troubled about?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ryker's voice. "Captain Picard to the bridge."

"Right away Number 1. We'll continue this conversation later Councilor."

We walked onto the bridge and I took my seat at the captain's chair. "Status Number 1." I ordered.

"The Vulcans are haling us sir, they say it is urgent."

"Right, on screen."

Just then, a face of an old friend appeared on the screen. I smiled and put up my hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper my old friend Spock." I stated.

Spock returned the hand gesture. "Peace and long life to you Captain Picard. We are relieved to hear that you and other ships will be orbiting us." Replied Spock.

"It is our duty old friend. Tell me, have you had any contact with the Romulans about anything?" I asked.

"Negative Captain, but I would like to talk to _you_ concerning the current situation." Spock said.

"Of course, we'll beam you up right away. Commander Ryker and I will meat you in the transporter room," I replied.

"Splendid, I shall see you there." As he said that, Spock's face left the screen.

I stood up out of my chair. "Commander, you're with me. Mr. Data, you have the bridge," I ordered and entered the turbo lift. "Transporter room 3." I stated as the turbo lift began to move.

We reached the transporter room. The person running the transporter was one that I did not know, but that did not matter. It was a woman, and that is all I knew. "Do you have a lock on them?" I asked.

"Yes Sir, I am transporting them now," she replied.

Just then, Spock and three other Vulcans appeared in front of us. Spock stepped off the transporter and approached me. "We should discuss this quickly," he murmured quickly.

"Of course," I said, and led the way out of the transporter room.

We then sat in the conference room. I sat at one of the table, Ryker to my left, and a Vulcan to my right. Spock sat next to that Vulcan and another Vulcan sat next to him on his right. "So, what is so important that you must tell me here?" I asked, eager to know what Spock had to say.

Spock sighed. "This first thing you must know Picard is that we Vulcans are at no position to fight the Romulans, we just aren't prepared. Another thing is that if we have too little Federation ships around Vulcan we are sure to be destroyed. Starfleet Command is only sending us three, we require more," stated Spock, still sitting calmly.

"Well, we can talk to Starfleet, but I mush warn you, it might not go down well," said Ryker.

"Oh we're completely aware of that Commander, it's just we need all the defense we can get," replied Spock.

"Is that all you wanted to say Spock?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

Spock cocked and eyebrow. "Of course not. We also have another problem, one that is highly fatal indeed. There is a Romulan spy on Vulcan who is sending secret messages to the Romulans about everything we're doing. We can't find him and if he continues to be unfound, Vulcan is doomed."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Captain's log: Stardate 8661.2

We have sent an away team down to Vulcan consisting of Commander Ryker, Lieutenant Worf, Lieutenant LaForge, and myself. Spock is also coming with is. We are trying to determine exactly who this spy is. If we don't find him soon, I'm afraid the worst will happen.

"How is it you obtained the information on the spy Spock?" asked Ryker.

"One of my followers in the Unification project overheard someone sending a transmition to the Romulans. He tried to stop him but was knocked unconscious by a phaser. When we arrived to where he was he had no knowledge of who the person was or what he looked like," replied Spock.

"And you have no other information regarding this spy?" I asked.

"No, but we have reason to believe he would still be in this area. You see, the building he sent the transmition in is the only one for miles. It would be illogical to go somewhere else away from here seeing that he wouldn't be able to get information from us," Spock stated.

"But wouldn't the spy have his own communicator?" asked Geordie.

"Not very likely. The only way that the spy would be able to obtain information from us is by being within our Unification group, and none of us carry communicators in fear of being overheard by others," said Spock.

"Well, one thing is for sure: tracking this spy is going to be more difficult than we thought, so I suggest that we split up and-"

"Enterprise to Picard, Enterprise to Picard, do you read me?" It was Data.

"Go ahead Mr. Data," I said.

"Captain, the U.S.S. Crusade had just entered orbit around Vulcan, they wish to speak with you," stated Data.

"Roger that Mr. Data, I'll be right up. I guess I'm going to have to leave part of this mission to you men, but I shall return. Commander Ryker, you go with Spock. Mr. LaForge, you go with Lieutenant Worf."

"Aye Sir!" said Geordie, Worf, and Ryker.

Spock walked up to me. "I will be seeing you soon," he said as he put up the Vulcan solute.

"Of course old friend," I replied, returning the solute.

Spock backed up a few steps. I tapped my communicator. "Enterprise, one to beam up," I said.

"Aye Captain," replied a voice, it sounded like O'Brian.

A light shimmered and I felt my self get carried away.

I arrived on the Enterprise seconds later. As the transporter room came into view, I saw more then just Mr. O'Brian in the room. Data and two other men were standing waiting for me. I stepped off the transporter pad and approached them.

"This is Captain Theodore McCarty of the starship Crusade with his Number 1 Commander Greg Johnson," said Data.

"Good to meat you Captain," said Captain McCarty, reaching out and shaking my hand.

"As it is you Captain McCarty. Commander Johnson." I said shaking Commander Johnson's hand.

"Captain Picard, it is good to finally meet you," replied Commander Johnson.

"I apologize about my Number 1 not being here, but he is currently occupied with an away mission," I said.

"That is okay, we just need to talk to you for now. You can fill in your commander later," Replied Captain McCarty. "We have an urgent message for you Captain, a fleet of Romulan war birds is coming this way!"


End file.
